meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/We're Savaged!
(We're Scrooged! should been "We're Screwed" Because it sounds similiar BUT that is the pun or title reference and i want to be more creative ya know... THAT is why i say Savaged because Lumpy's role yeah uh huh Lumpy's role is a savage, god gosh hey guy! Tho this savage is not Berty since he isn't evil, TAKER again is Lumpy just like uh in my version of "Mime to Five" so Mime to Five and We're Scrooged! have a mean Lumpy who loves money so... Screwed! We're Scrooged indeed!) A top hat-sporting Taker comes across Hoggie, who is wearing a Santa hat and ringing a bell next to a red bucket for donations. Taker silently removes the coins from the bucket and drops a pebble inside, leaving Hoggie to assume Taker made a donation. Taker enters a toystore he owns and walks to the back, where Dogert is working on a pair of wind-up, chattering teeth. Taker hangs his hat on a coat rack and takes a pair of teeth out of a box full of them. He twists the knob, but the teeth don't activate. Dogert reaches over to take the toy from him, when suddenly the teeth activate and bites one of Dogert's fingers off. The finger bounces off Taker's head and lands near Stevie, (Now near Stevie? SO! Stevie finally is not harmed :D) a customer in the store. He picks the finger up and it squirts blood all over his face. Despite Taker and Dogert's fears, Stevie laughs and shows it to Sanna who enjoys it just as much. Believing that he will be rich, Taker turns to Dogert with grinning eyes and a very careless plan. Dogert, realizing what Taker is thinking, backs up and slips on a pool of his blood on the floor. Taker saves him from falling in the box of (now activated) chattering teeth, but he lets Dogert fall in upon seeing Stevie and Sanna playing with the severed finger. Dogert screams in pain and terror as he is bitten and shredded to pieces. Taker, on the other hand, only sees dollar signs. He begins selling Dogert's body parts and organs at steadily increasing costs. The box of Dogert's remains runs empty just as Schooly enters, willing to pay an entire briefcase full of money for a piece of Dogert. Taker looks around and spots one of Dogert's kidneys atop a high toy shelf. Upon trying to reach it, Taker accidentally knocks a spinning top off the shelf which stabs him in the eye. He attempts to pull it out of his eye by yanking on a string, but this only causes the top to spin and burrow itself deeper into his eye. He finally pulls it out, also removing his eye and nerve fibers in the process. Schooly begins to leave, but Taker beckons him to wait. Thinking quickly, he ties his nerve fibers to the end of a paddle, and uses his eye as a paddle ball. Schooly is not amused and he leaves the store. Suddenly, the toy shelf Taker jumped on earlier begins to fall over. Taker tries to outrun it, but he ends up getting the lower part of his body crushed by the shelf. His cash register then falls on his upper back, inflating his head and hands. Finally, Taker's head is crushed by his piggy bank, sending his teeth into the air and onto the counter. Hoggie then enters the store and, in a sense of poetic justice, takes Taker's teeth while paying for it with the pebble Taker gave him earlier. Moral: "A great man is hard on himself; a small man is hard on others!" Category:Blog posts